


Selfish Companions

by CanadianSummer



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce, Ending C: The Third Way, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Support Group, lovers used loosely, that either helps or it doesn't we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSummer/pseuds/CanadianSummer
Summary: “It’s called ‘Divorced Singles Support Group.’ You really think people aren’t hookin’ up?”Shelby ‘Shel’ Greene has been in a local support group for divorced people in Los Santos following a terrible and short marriage, who had quickly realized she might be the only somewhat confrontational one in the group until one Michael de Santa arrives at the referral of his therapist (so he claims.) The two of them find a sense of understanding in each other, starting to hang out outside of the sessions until the line of friendliness starts to blur on Shel’s end. However, despite the support group, Michael has a lot still hidden about himself.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), mentioned Michael De Santa/Amanda De Santa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Selfish Companions

**Author's Note:**

> The canon divergence is that the De Santas don't immediately get back together as a family, tbh. Otherwise, here's a post-game thing I've been toying with and my brain won't let go until I have the first chapter written and the next couple planned out. Since I totally need a new thing to work on. lol 
> 
> Anyway, this is un-beta'd so mistakes may be present. Also forgive my Michael if he seems a little off, I'm just getting back into this game after a long while. 
> 
> Anyway, any feedback is welcomed. Rating may change, I haven't decided yet.

He walked in a couple minutes after she did, dressed like he was attending a high profile job interview instead of standing in front of a group of sombre adults in a room that smelled vaguely of dust and burnt coffee. 

Shel gave him a quick grin and nod as he moved toward the only vacant chair next to her own, trying not to eye up his clothing too much-- _what did it matter?_ Rich people could get divorced, too. Really, he caught a couple of curious glances from the other members of the group. He was a new face, as much as they had been a couple weeks into the program already. Still, she caught the way the group’s therapist, Martin, lit up somewhat as he looked around the room. 

“It looks like we’re all here, so I guess we’ll begin,” he stated, shifting in his chair before looking over at the man sitting beside Shel. “We have a new face. Would you like to introduce yourself and maybe say something about why you’re here today?”

_It couldn’t possibly be because he’s going through a divorce..._ Shel thought as she fought back a somewhat sardonic huff at the thought. 

The stranger beside her didn’t say anything for a moment, shifting back into his seat as she lifted her head to look over at him. Almost looked like he didn’t want to be there. She could relate, it had taken a few sessions before she really started talking much. Obviously, a part of her was feeling like she was getting something out of the group, as much as she dragged her feet to go sometimes. 

“Name’s Michael,” he said after a moment, “I’m here because my wife is separating from me _again_ and my new therapist that she made go to doesn’t know what else to do with me. How’s that for an introduction, doc?” 

“Blunt,” Martin answered, a small grin crossing his face--Shel knew the look well. She could swear he almost hoped for moments like this. Still, he seemed to hold back on picking apart the new member, giving him a nod. “Well, welcome to the group, Michael.” 

That got a somewhat quiet and awkward series of _‘hello’_ s and _‘welcome’_ s from the rest of the group. There was a lull of silence, Martin looking around the group and meeting a couple gazes while others elected to look at the floor or their hands. Shel was used to this, sometimes people spoke up right away, sometimes they sat in silence for a while. Martin would let it hang sometimes, just let people soak it in. However, to Shel, it almost felt like he was letting it suffocate them all in silence until--

“Shelby,” he replied, causing her to raise her eyebrows, “You weren’t here last week, we missed catching up with you.” 

“Yeah…” she started, shifting somewhat to look around the group to meet the curious glances. The first couple weeks, that had been enough to cause her to lapse back into silence but she was used to it enough at this point. “Well, uh...court date came and went. I’m a _free bird._ ” 

“You don’t sound relieved…” Martin replied after a few moments. 

“I’m not,” she replied, “I still have to see the bast--my ex-husband when he comes over to collect whatever he’s left behind. I just honestly want to be done with him, we’ve done all we could and now it feels like nails against a raw nerve whenever I have to see him.” 

“I wish I could get to that point,” another woman said, speaking up from across the table--Tessa was her name, if Shel remembered that properly. “Every time I see my ex, it just chokes me up with hope still…” 

“You can get there,” Shel replied, “and you will. I was there when everything was still fresh, but you keep running in circles and eventually, you have to realize that nothing’s going to change. It’s not worth the effort.” 

“It’s not?” Tessa asked, raising her head to glance toward her, “Life keeps pushing us together, I have to wonder. Isn’t it all about compromise? Working together to fix issues?” 

“It is until it’s not,” Shel replied around a somewhat bitter chuckle, “For some people, yeah, who _want_ to be helped and to help the relationship. Other times, they don’t and so you just...play the game. Over and over.” 

“I don’t treat my relationships like _games._ ” 

“I’m not saying that.” 

“I gotta agree with, uh…Shelby?” Michael said suddenly, glancing toward her as Shel nodded and tried not to let the wince of her full first name show on her face too much. “You might not think of it as a game, but some people play you like one. It gets old and eventually you start to wonder what _the fuck_ you’re even doin’.” 

Shel shifted her gaze to Tessa as she seemed to watch Michael for a moment before lowering her gaze, pressing her lips together in a thin line. Really, Shel felt bad about challenging her but she was tired of running in this circle of hopelessness--so, she couldn’t help the touch of relief at Michael offering a similar voice, though he certainly sounded more bitter than fed up. She had gone through that, too. Still was. 

However, Martin spoke up, pulling her from the momentary silence that followed what Michael had said. 

“There is a lot of frustration here, maybe from both sides,” he started, glancing toward Tessa for a moment, “Though, I should remind us that this is a supportive space and we shouldn’t be confrontational with each other.” 

_It was hardly that, but okay._

Still, Shel held her hands up somewhat before leaning back against the chair, relieved to be off the _hot seat_ for a while as Martin seemed to move on to what Tessa had mentioned about her own ex. She hadn’t really wanted to speak, anyway, and was glad for the shift in attention. 

* * *

The hour passed pretty easily enough, Shel listening to the stories and advice from the group and therapist. Michael was also notably quiet after his comment, but she figured most people were during their first week. Still, there was a touch of relief when Martin wrapped the group up, Shel standing from her chair to toss away the half empty coffee cup that she had picked up by the pot at the beginning of the meeting. 

God, she’d need to pick up something actually good on the way home. 

She lingered for a moment, watching a couple people leaving and talking to each other. She usually avoided doing such unless someone caught her arm, and she didn’t really have much intention to linger about. She noticed their new addition had already ducked out, Shel making her way toward the front door of the building with the same intention. She paused outside of the air conditioned building, feeling the city’s evening heat as she dug around for her car keys and-- _fuck, no smokes._ Shel raised her head, letting out a sigh through her nose as she pressed her lips into a thin line. 

Well, if she was going to get coffee anyway…

However, she caught sight of a familiar suit standing near the parking lot. Michael had his back turned, but she could tell he was lighting up his own cigarette. A part of her wondered what he smoked--probably something strong and expensive. Still, despite herself, she found herself wandering over. 

Michael seemed to hear her approach, turning toward her with the cigarette resting between his fingers as he raised his eyebrows somewhat expectantly. 

“Can I bum one of those off you?” she asked, gesturing toward the smoke, “I forgot I finished mine off a while ago.” 

“Sure,” Michael replied, pulling the pack out of his pocket and held it out toward her. 

“Thanks,” Shel replied, taking one from the offered pack and fished out her own lighter from her bag, “So, how was it? First week in a new group is always a little awkward.” 

“‘New’? You been in more than one?” 

_Well, that’s a way to dodge talking about yourself._

“A couple,” she replied after taking a drag from the cigarette--it was a little strong, like she suspected. 

“They always this depressing?” 

“Sometimes,” Shel replied with a small chuckle, “It gets better, though. Everybody working through things, realizing things…” 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Michael replied, taking a drag from his own cigarette and blowing out the smoke after a moment. “It’s...fine, I guess. I dunno. Never really thought I’d ever go to one of these things.” 

“I didn’t either,” Shel said with a nod, “Until, y’know, my, now official, ex-husband married me twice, cheated on me twice, and nearly drained me of all my money.” 

“Oh, shit?” 

“Yeah. So, it helps to have someone to talk to, even if you get a couple extra eyes on you when you do.” 

“I can see that, I guess.” 

“I’m Shelby Greene, by the way,” she said, holding a hand out toward him, “To give you an official introduction to my marital pain. Though, I prefer Shel.” 

“Michael de Santa,” he introduced in return, shaking her hand with a small chuckle and grin. 

“So, you coming to the next meeting?”

“What are you, the fuckin’ spokesperson for the group?” he asked, his question snappy but the grin and chuckle put a smile on Shel’s face. 

“Not really, but I haven’t met someone in there yet who sounds like they might think like I do.” 

“Hm...I dunno. I’ll think about it.” 

“I’ll take that,” Shel replied with a small chuckle, stubbing the cigarette out once the craving had been satisfied. 

She gave him a quick goodbye before heading to her own car, letting out a small breath once she was inside. Really, she wasn’t sure why she did that. He was right, she wasn’t a spokesperson for the group, she hadn’t even really made any friends in it and yet...well, maybe she could tell they would be a little similar in temperament. 

Could give her solid reason to keep going, but--well, _no._ She didn’t know, Michael could turn out to be a complete asshole next session. Still, she figured it might be worth going to at least see if that happens. 

With a small sigh, she stuck her keys in the ignition and pulled out of the stall to make her way to the closest store near her home. 

It was going to be a lonely night again, just her and Bean. 


End file.
